The Slumbro Party
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Prince Ben decides to throw a Royal Sleepover before school starts back up for him and his best friend Prince Chad. However it doesn't go as smoothly as planned. Not to mention not to mention with Prince Ben's coronation looming this may be the last chance Ben and his friend have time to hangout together.


A DESCENDANTS FAN FICTION

Pairing:Prince Ben and Prince Chad

Summary: Prince Ben decides to throw a Royal Sleepover before school starts back up for him and his friend Prince Chad However it doesn't go as smoothly as planned. Not to mention with prince Ben's coronation looming this may be the last chance Ben and His friend have time to hangout together.

A/N1: This takes place before the movie

A/N2: Also this is a gay slash story with male on male smuttiness if this isn't something you like turn back now and find something more to your liking. As always I would like no flames. Please enjoy.

====Descendants====

Prince Ben was setting everything up for his royal slumber party with his friend Chad son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. The chips and dip were ready to go. The popcorn was popping the dvd collection was raided and every horror/monster movie was in a stack in front of the giant flat screen TV. The video games and console's were all hooked up and ready to go. Other assorted snacks and sweets and soda were all set up on a table In Prince Ben's game room that was decked out. A giant flat screen tv. A popcorn maker Loads of comfy pillows for an occasion just like this two huge bean bag chairs pinball machines arcade games. Basically anything a teenage prince could want and more. Suddenly the doorbell rang as Ben was doing one last look over to make sure everything was perfect after all with his coronation looming in a few months this may be the last chance he has to spend with any of his friends let alone his best friend. He opened the door and greeted his friend.

"Hey Chad. I hope your ready to party"

"Aren't I always?"

"Good point" Both boys laughed just then Ben's mother and Father came down the grand staircase in their home. Meeting Ben and Chad at the bottom.

"You boys have a good time nothing too wild and crazy."

"We will mom and we are just gonna play some video games watch some movies you know normal sleepover stuff."

"Well have fun son. Your mother and I won't be back for a few days. "

"Okay dad love you guys"

"Love you too son"

"Bye mom"

The door closed and the boys ran upstairs to Ben's game room.

"Ok I brought a few more movies and a couple more games."

"Ok chad set them over there. Now we need to change into our pajamas if this is going to be an authentic slumber party."

"Ben dude doesn't slumber party sound a little too girly I mean we are two guys hanging out and i'm sleeping over. A sleep over sounds lame too."

"You know what your right we need a better name."

"I got it" Chad said

"Slumbro party!"

"Hahahahaha that actually sounds pretty cool let's change so our first official slumbro party can start" Ben went into the connecting bathroom and changed into a pair of royal blue pajama pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. When he walked out Chad had just pulled on his black pajama pants and was pulling on his red shirt.

"Okay what first video games or horror movie marathon?"

"Let's do the video games first then the movies."

"Okay" Ben said he fired up his play station 4 and put in one of his games grabbed a bowl of chips and a soda and plopped down on his bean bag chair and grabbed the controller. Chad grabbed a soda a plate of sandwiches his controller and plopped down on the opposite bean bag chair.

====Descendants====

After a few hours of playing various video games the boys decided it was time to start the movie marathon. They turned off all the lights lit a few candles which gave the game room a nice eerie glow.

"Which one you wanna watch chad?"

"You pic"

"Okay" Pen perused the stack of Dvd's and finally picked one.

"Ah this is a really good one." He popped in the dvd grabbed him and Chad two bowls of fresh popcorn two soda's and a blanket for each of them. He went back to his beanbag chair and plopped back down and he got the remote and flipped on the dvd. The screen light up and a guy and a girl were making out and the guy was squeezing her boobs the screen flashed white to the same guy getting his cock sucked and then back to them rubbing each other.

"Uh Ben what is this"

"OH MY GOD!" Ben scrambled trying to grab the dvd remote to flip off the dvd. He finally grabbed it and a flipped it off.

"Wait chad yelled"

"This is kinda hot don't turn it off."

"Okay"

Ben sat the remote back down and the opening was over and the guy and girl were talking. And then they started kissing.

"Where did you get this?"

"I don't know I let my dad borrow this a week ago. Maybe he mixed up the dvds not realizing. But I wonder why he has porn."

"I don't know but this is kinda hot." Ben looked at the screen and a different guy and girl were on a bed the guy was sucking on the girls boobs.

"Yea kinda" Suddenly chad reached into his pants and pulled out his cock.

"Woah dude what are you doing?"

"Come on dude we are both guys here and this is hot. Lets jack off"

"Well okay" Ben plopped down on his bean bag chair and pulled out his cock. And started massaging his soft cock till it was at a full 8 inches he looked at the screen and the girl was now sucking the guy off. What he didn't see is that Chad had gotten off of his bean bag chair and was sitting on his knees right next to Ben's chair Chad's cock not far from touching Ben's arm. Ben saw chad and stopped pumping his cock and yelled.

"What the fuck Chad!" 

"Sorry it's just you have a nice dick yours is bigger than mine thicker too."

"You really like it?"

"Yea" Ben pulled off his pajama pants and his briefs completely and sat back down on his bean bag chair. And he looked at Chad's cock He was bigger by an inch Chads was 7 inches and kinda thin but it was still nice.

"You have a nice dick too Chad. I've never told anyone this but after being with Audrey for so long I kinda wanna break up with her and see other people and lately I've been wondering what it would be like to be with a guy."

"Really? You know I've actually kinda thought about it before too. And don't tell anyone but I saw a picture of Jafar's son Jay and he is really hot."

"Haha well you wanna try it?" Chad gave him a puzzled look.

"I mean we are best friend's and If your gonna do something like this it should be with someone you trust right?"

"Your right. Let's do it" Ben and Chad smiled at each other and Ben pulled off his shirt while chad quickly discarded all of his clothes. They looked at each other and the atmosphere of the room suddenly began to buzz with the anticipation the two boys were filling. Chad moved until he was directly in front of Ben's bean bag chair. Ben leaned forward and with his thumb and index finger got Chad's chin and brought Chad's lips directly to his. The second their lips touched their skin was ignited with a fire of passion that neither had felt before. Chad and Ben tongues then touched and even more fire was ignited between the two boys who were exploring foreign territory and obviously had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Ben wrapped his arm around Chad's back and pulled him down until they were in a lying position on the bean bag chair Ben ran his hand down Chad's back and then grabbed a round butt cheek which made made him moan into Ben's mouth. Chad stopped kissing Ben's kiss swollen lips and attached himself to his neck kissing and sucking as hard as he could a light mark formed on his skin Chad smirked to himself and continued downward. He kissed his way down to Ben's tight chest where he marveled at his light pink nipples he rubbed them with his thumb and then took one of the small buds into his mouth he bit and sucked until it was hard and erect and did the same to the other. By now Ben was writhing and moaning beneath Chad's expert torture Chad finished up and continues even farther he kissed down his tight stomach and abs till he reached the ultimate prize face to face with Ben's throbbing member he licked his lips and smiles. He cautiously licked the slit and heard a slight moan come from Ben he then took what he could into his mouth he was about 3 inches in before he began to gag. Ben pulled chad up.

"Take it easy we have all night don't be in such a rush."

"But I want to take all of you in my mouth I wanna taste all of you."

"I understand but don't be in such a rush take your time."

Chad smiled at Ben and they kissed again. Chad went back down and slowly took Ben's throbbing cock into his mouth he slowly went up and down on the shaft until he once again tired to go all the way down with a little bit more success than the first time but still not all the way. He pulled himself off and pumped ben a few times and then went back down.

After a while Chad was finally deepthroating Ben like a pro. Ben was moaning and covered in sweat as Chad continued. Ben could hold back and grabbed the back of Chad's head and forced him down on his cock he guided his head up and down for a few more Thrusts until he pulled him off with his hands still wrapped in his hair he crashed their lips together in an agonizing kiss. They were both on fire and Chad moaned into the kiss and He wrapped Ben in his they continued another make out session. Soon Ben looked at Chad.

"Turn around and bend over." Chad complied and turned around and bent exposing his tight quivering hole to his best friend. Ben stared mesmerised until he finally came to his senses. His face was right at Chad's hole and the scent coming from him was intoxicating to Ben he inhaled as deep as he could and a ravenous hunger overtook him. He licked at Chad's hole wanting more and shoved his tongue into his best friends most sacred place. Chad let out a moan.

"OHHH YES! BEN" He smiles and went in deeper with his tongue his friend tasted like sweet nectar and he wiggled his tongue and Chad screamed again in ecstasy and began writing beneath Ben's expert tongue.

"Oh Ben fuck me please. I want it."

"Really we just started fooling around are you sure you want that it will hurt"

"I know but I don't care I want it I need it. I need you... please."

"Well okay" Chad smiled and turned back over onto his back And spread his legs wide open. Ben got in between them and Lined himself up with Chad's quivering entrance. Chad closed his eyes as Ben leaned over him and took his lips in another mind blowing kiss. As Ben pushed his hips forward Chad moaned as Ben pushed in harder as he stole another kiss until he was fully inside.

"Oh my god. Chad it's so hot inside of you oh god and so tight. Ahhh mmm" He pulled back.

"Ok im ready Ben move back in."

Ben nodded and pushed back in getting a nice and steady rhythm going soon both boys were moaning and covered in sweat.

"Oh my god. Ben this is so amazing. Ohh yes… Oh god I love you Ben."

"I love you too Chad" With one final thrust Ben pushed in hard and he exploded as Chad began to see stars. He yelled as his own orgasam shot out of his untouched cock. And Ben leaned back down and took Chad's lips in a passion filled kiss. As they moaned into each other as they rode out their respective orgasams.

====Descendants====

"Oh my god that was amazing."

"Totally"

"So much for our party though"

"What do you mean?"

"Look"

Chad looked and the sun was rising over the mountains.

"Damn it you're right. I told my folks I would be home today"

"Well… Im sure they wouldn't mind if you stayed an extra day I mean after what we just experienced I don't wanna be away from you I really do think I love you."

"Me too"

"So call them later and ask if you can stay"

"Okay. Im sleepy though let's take a shower and you can call them this afternoon"

"Okay Ben" They got up collected their clothes and took a shower together. Then they headed to Ben's bedroom. They closed the dark heavy curtains in his room so they could ignore the rising sun and climbed into bed together. Cuddled up they shared a final kiss.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yea"

"Best slumbro party ever!"

They laughed and cuddled deep into one another and fell into a deep blissful sleep.

====Descendants====

Well there ya go another smutty fanfic by me. I hope you like it. And to all my fans and some of my other work that you have asked me to continue. I am working on some other chapters wich will be up soon. But I hope you enjoy this story. Love all you guys. You all inspire me soo much


End file.
